No one knows it better than us
by sodakity
Summary: Peter Maximoff was a boy, a cocky, cute, annoying, erratic and very much alive boy. Grace Levitt was a girl, a tough, small, sarcastic, guarded and very scared girl. He was a boy, she was a girl. Here comes the baby in the baby carriage. Except, sometimes, things don't always work out that great. And no one knew it better than Grace Levitt.
1. Prologue

Set in the time around X-Men Apocalypse with all the movie actors playing character in this movie.

Please review - it's my first fanfiction idk if i should continue it so would love some constructive criticism.

And no, I do not own Marvel Xmen. I wish I did. Even if it was just Peter ❤

* * *

It was a hot day when they came for her.  
A windless, dry, overbearing summer day.  
Summer was never her thing. It drained her faster, making her vulnerable faster.

She _hated_ being vulnerable.

He knew how much she hated feeling weak and useless. He knew everything.  
Didn't even have to try.

She _hated_ him.

She always told him he'd be the death of her. She laughed, a bitter, cruel laugh.  
Irony was karma's favourite bitch slap.

.

.

.

Peter Maximoff was a boy, a cocky, cute, annoying, erratic and very much _alive_ boy.  
Grace Levitt was a girl, a tough, small, sarcastic, guarded and very _scared_ girl.  
He was a boy, she was a girl. Here comes the baby in the baby carriage.  
Except, sometimes, things don't always work out that great.

And no one knew it better than Grace Levitt.


	2. Supernova

Here comes chapter two...

Disclaimer and all that usual stuff

Press the right buttons for me ❤

* * *

.

"Grace-"

"No."

"Fuck you."

Grace looked up. Her sister stood at the door with a very point, very _Hannah_ look on her face.

She sighed.

"What do you want Hannah"

"Nothing. Not any more. I just wanted a little help but I guess I'll just do it myself. Like I always do."

"Must you always be so problematic?"

"I'm not being problematic! I'm being...I'm being…-"

"Troublesome"

"No! I-"

"Difficult"

"No! I'm just-"'

"On your period?"

"Oh for fucks sake Grace no! I just want you to choose!"

"Dear Lord no"

"Please?"

Her sister held up two outfits, both looked ridiculous to Grace but she complied anyways.

"Uh...I think the blue shirt looks nice." She frowned, "It's a bit low cut though, don't you think?"

Another very pointed look.

"Ah well...I suppose it would show off your boobs. Not sure why you want to, all the boys around here are tadpoles."

"Jim is _not_ a tadpole!"

"Yes he is. He is a tadpole and you are a tadpole and I am Mama frog sitting high up on my rock just waiting for the day you find out he isn't that great and sex isn't that grea-"

"I AM SO DONE WITH THIS"

She stormed away, a furious blush crawling up her neck.

Grace laughed and shoved her nose back into her art.

 _Sisters._

 _._

* * *

.

Grace walked down the hallway of her school, past her horny classmates making out against lockers and groups of kids giving her glares, smiles, side eyes, once overs…

She didn't care.

She wore a long sleeve black shirt, jeans and strawberry vans. Her hair was in a french braid.  
Indeed she was slowly microwaving herself on the inside, but the usual lazy smirk graced her face.

School was nothing, it was an institute for brainless kids, attempting to turn them into something _useful_ but ultimately failing hopelessly.  
The bell rang, and so began another day of utter boredom -

She walked into english, she walked out of english.  
She walked into spanish, she walked out of spanish.  
She walked into the cafeteria, she walked out-

She froze.

There was an unknown man next to Mr. Parker, and in any other circumstance she would've kept on walking. Except this wasn't any other circumstance. She knew it the moment her fingertips tingled like crazy, just wanting to touch him, his brown hair, his gorgeous blue eyes framed in sloping lashes. She knew it when she took a few bounding steps in his direction before forcing herself to a stop. She curled her hands into fists, and watched as he wheeled into the Principal's office. Her blood fizzed with excitement, sparks shooting up her nerves all around her body as her eyes traced his every move. She couldn't stop herself.

She _had_ to.

For the first time in three years, Grace reached out. Having not done this for a while, she groped around various thoughts sightlessly, before finally, she found him.  
A supernova. Stellar and blinding in all his glory.  
She couldn't even see the full extent of him; it was incredible, an audible gasp escaping her lip-

"MOVE Levitt!"  
She snapped out of it  
" _Jesus_ Levitt get out of the fucking way"

Leo Faulkner shoved her unresponsive body and she toppled into the lockers nearly tripping before she finally found her feet and stepped into her body.

"Sorry"

But Faulkner was already gone. Gone into the mindless stream students whose minds were as dull as the next.


	3. Charles Xavier get out of my head!

Ok so thought i'd briefly introduce myself..

I'm your usual fangirl who recently got stuck in the Xmen universe, after watching Apocalypse a few days ago. I'm trying to catch up on the other movies to make this story more accurate but its not perfect so please overlook some wrong details ;)

I have written stories on wattpad before but it's my first fanfic give me some reviews please!

I live in NZ (hence the terrible description of the American high school) and i'm kinda obsessed with Quicksilver so i thought i'd write something about him. Grace is someone i imagine i would've been if i wasn't such a socially awkward and shy book person.

A full explanation of her powers will be coming up soon!

Disclaimer - dont own anything except Grace

Read and review :)

 _Note: this story won't be following the plot of the movies very well.. Except for major details like the mutants powers, characteristics and features, some other things you may find changed._

 _I was thinking to push it into the timeline around X-Men Apocalypse..and from then on I'll write whatever I come up with :)_

.

._

.

Richard Parker, leaned forward,  
"So you think I have a mutant here?"

The other held in a sigh at the question he'd answered in several different forms already:

"Some of my students are gifted?"  
"They have _powers?!"  
_ "In this school? Are you sure? A... _talented_ student?"  
"You've come to talk to a mutant?"

Instead of knocking him unconscious, the man forced a smile,

"Yes sir. I work for the CIA and they have extensive data and intelligence that suggests so."

The Principal - Richard Parker - sat down baffled. He couldn't believe the news this man in front of him was saying. He certainly didn't _look_ like a CIA agent, but then again he had watched too many stereotypical spy movies. He wasn't sure if he should believe him, he'd had his fair share of lies and deceptive stories like back in '76 when his ex-wife Sandra said she wasn't preg-

Squirming, Charles Xavier cleared his throat, retreating from Parker's mind. He tried to look as CIA as possible. It was hard, considering the only agent he knew well was a young, beautiful _woman_.

"Sir, I understand you don't trust me, I truly understand. I was once a teacher as an undercover agent and even in that short time I felt very protective of my students. But you must understand, these types of issues are not looked on positively by the public. We have no way to say whether or not the gifted student here is dangerous. I need you to cooperate with me, please, for your own sake and for the students."

Charles looked intently into Parker's eyes, unsettling blue that showed as much sympathy as authority.

"Well, then. If it is for the students then, well..I suppose..it will have to be done."

"Thankyou. I appreciate this greatly."

"I will have whoever you wish called up"

"Actually, if it please you, I will call her up myself. You see, I don't want any suspicion. I have my own way of dealing with these things, I just came to ask for your permission."

He slid a piece of paper over to the confused man. It had a single name on it.

"Grace Sara Levitt. You will do well to remove her from the register. If everything goes good, she won't be attending anymore. If everything goes bad...she won't be attending anyways."

Xavier flashed an innocent smile at the dumbfounded man,

"I will leave now. Thank you sir."

He wheeled out of the room.

.

.

A student waited outside, fiddling with lockers.

He walked over as Xavier wheeled out of the office.

"Everything went good?"

A swish and ripple of blue as he walked to the wheelchair.

Charles looked up at the blonde beauty.

"Yes, Raven. Everything went perfect."

She nodded.

"Good."

.

* * *

.

Charles Xavier was a man like no other. One in a million, some might say. But that wasn't true. Xavier was the first of his kind, and he would be the last. To possess such power, and not corrupt. To be so tormented, and not break. No such man walked- _wheeled_ in this earth.

In that moment, however, he was somewhere else. Raven looked at the man she'd spent so much of her life with. Handsome, yes. However she saw so much more than that-

"Handsome?"

"Get out of my head Xavier."

He laughed, blue eyes crinkling,

"If you say so"

She stared at him. So happy, lighthearted in that moment, in a way she hadn't seen in awhile. So fre-

"Oh no Raven I'm not free. Chained to this stupid wheelchair."

"Xavier. GET OUT."

He laughed before his expression turned serious,

"Seriously Raven, I'm glad you're back"

Her face remained stony.

"I'm serious!"

"Get. Out."

He laughed.


	4. Hey god

_Hello, I'm so sorry about the lack of updates...bit of a rough patch._

 _Anyways..enjoy the next chapter :)_

 _Disclaimer..don't own the x-men_

* * *

With the absence of her mother, and the untimely death of her father, Grace had grown up with her sister and aunt, Regina Levitt. The Levitt's were not a rich family, but never without. She felt loved in her Aunt's home, but very, very, very awkward knowing the fact that her aunt loved her more than she did Hannah. It wasn't obvious but painfully clear in the little things; Grace's room was bigger, her dinner servings more generous and compliments far more frequent.  
Hannah wasn't ignored, Grace was just prized.  
She hated it, to the extent where she had screamed into her extra fluffed up pillow every night. At 18, she took Hannah and left. As legal adult she'd gathered all the money she had from years of juggling work (plus generous sums from her aunt) and bought a small, rather cramped but cosy apartment.

Her mother? Grace didn't know what happened to her, didn't really care. Clearly her mother was deceased or unaware of Grace and Hannah's existence or didn't care herself. She'd grown up fine without her, she'd proved she could survive on her own and protect her sister. She didn't need a mother for that.

Grace trudged home. Hannah sat in her room doing her nails talking to Jim the tadpole on the phone, giggling. Grace tried not to gag.

She walked into the cramped kitchen with the intention of making herself a peanut butter sandwich, but all she got was a very sore foot when she dropped the jar, as a voice entered her mind.

 _Hello, Grace._

Crikey.

Grace wasn't a normal girl. _Clearly._ This she had known since she was a kid.  
Other kids socialised, Grace looked into minds.  
Other kids talked, played, hung out, made out. Grace used to do those things, before she realised how _different_ she was. How she could walk into people's heads like they were rooms in a corridor. How she could graze the surface of their mental layers or dig deep into their innermost emotions like documents in shelves and shelves of files.

This in itself made clear she wasn't normal, but _voices_ were a completely different level of crazy.  
This was where she drew the line.

"Yea, um, hey god. How ya doing?"

Sweat ran down her temples, and despite her cool reply, for the first time, Grace was truly _terrified._

The voice chuckled, a pleasant sound, but still terrifying.

 _Oh, I'm not god. Not your consciousness either. My name is Charles Xavier. I'm here to help you._

She spoke in her mind, thinking the words.

 _What?_

 _Help you, Grace. As you can see, I'm not...normal but neither are you. I felt your aura as soon as I walked into the office of your dreadful principal. You're quite a strong telepath, but I don't believe that's your full mutation._

She stood frozen, clutching her throbbing foot, leaning on the counter.

 _Mutation? I have no idea what you're talking about._

 _I have a feeling you know exactly what I'm talking about._

 _Nope._

There was silence, but Grace knew he, _Xavier_ was there. His presence shocked her, sparked her curiosity but mostly it disgusted her. Throughout her life Grace had been walking into people's' minds like rooms in a corridor, but she had never realised _she_ had a room herself, which people like Xavier could get into.

He spoke;

 _Very well Grace. You want nothing to do with me, and believe me, I know how you're feeling right now. But give me a chance. I need your help, and you need mine. Meet me tomorrow at the Starbucks on the corner near the mall, and I'll explain everything to you._

 _You do know I have school, right?_

She could hear him sigh mentally,

 _You're a genius with or without your mutation. You will lose nothing from missing a day at school. Might even gain a few things talking to me._

Her brows furrowed. Her brain was furiously analysing the situation, tearing it apart to think of worst case and best case scenarios. Then running through potential threats, opportunities , anything she could grab from this man's voice was sifted, identified and collated into a mental document.

Her eyes drifted randomly to Hannah blowing on hot pink nails, with a light blush dusting her cheek, innocent of the sudden turmoil Grace had been thrown into.

 _Grace?_

 _Yea yea Xander-_

 _Xavier_

 _Whatever. I'll meet you. But you have to promise me one thing._

A moment of hesitation followed, before he answered.

 _Shoot._

 _Drinks are on you._

With a good natured laugh, Charles Xavier retreated from her mind, leaving Grace to find herself alone in her kitchen, standing in a fortress of peanut butter, hoping wildly, she hadn't sounded as nervous as she felt.

* * *

 _Review and follow :)_


	5. No one is as they seem

**Enjoy :)**

" _Oh Leah, I'm so sorry."  
_ " _All my condolences, love"  
_ " _My goodness, how terrible."  
_ " _I'm sorry for your loss"_

 _Voices swirled around her. People who had been around her whole life, but didn't really care. How would they know what it felt like? Leah Levitt was yet another poor soul chosen by fate to bear the unfair curses of life, by which decreasing their own chances of such misfortune. Her suffering brought them a pathetic and cruel sense of security in the hopes that fate would not strike twice, or that they had been overpassed in the probability of it all. Leah knew that._

 _Nevertheless their words sent her into yet another pit hole of black depression._

 _Why?  
_ _Why her?_

 _She'd met the man of her dreams, mysterious beyond measure, gorgeous and kind. He'd been willing to settle down with her, only to find she was…._ barren.  
 _The rough patch everyone had said would pass, had turned from days into weeks, months.  
_ _It seemed he had woken up one day a different man, blowing off all her attempts to make things right. Like he had fallen out of love. It was all her fault._

 _Tears ran down the plane of her cheeks, dipping into the ravine of her lips before dropping off her chin._

 _One, two, three._

 _One after another they fell, like seconds counting until he would come back._

 _Four, five, six._

 _Nothing._

 _He wasn't coming, and she'd be crying forever._

* * *

 _Regina Levitt watched as her sisters heart was broken by a man who had never loved Leah._

 _Her heart broke with both pity and guilt._

 _Pity that her sister had gone through so much pain for this man, and guilt that, Regina had not been there to stop him. Her own lover, had out of spite broken her heart tenfold by breaking her sisters._

 _Regina had fallen in love, but because of her young age and his...peculiarities, she had decided she could not live with that relationship._ _It had angered him. If only she knew what he would do to her sister.  
_ _Of course, all of this was_ before _she had realised she was pregnant.  
_ _She felt like crying._

 _It was a disaster._

 _Regina was pregnant with the child of a man, who in his fury had broken her sister's heart (who had also found she was barren) then watched as the man walked out of both her and Leah's life._

 _Asshole._

 _To everyone else walking past the train wreck of events, it was mind baffling. The Levitt's were a respectable family, but with one daughter suspiciously pregnant and the other barren and broken, it seemed they weren't exactly who you thought they were._

 _Then again, was anyone? Is anyone who you think they are?_

 _No._

 _And no one knew it better than Regina Levitt._

* * *

Charles Xavier slid Cerebro off his head. A small smile painted his features lovely.

Raven was the first to speak up,  
"So?"  
Then Hank,  
"Is she coming?"  
Then Peter,  
"Did she say yes?"

And before anyone else could cut him off Charles held up his hand, a gesture demanding silence. He ran his fingers through his hair and spoke to Erik. Telepathically.

 _You'd think reaching across Cerebro to talk to a girl in her kitchen making peanut butter sandwiches would be hard, but these lot drain my energy._

Erik smirked. Then asked,  
"So is she coming?"

Charles glared at him.  
Then, exasperated, nodded to answer their questions.  
They all laughed.

He and Erik would be leaving the mansion for a drive to the busy streets of New York city, to pick up a girl, the likes of which he had never seen before.


	6. Brown meets blue and steel

**Thank you to the reviewers, here's the next chapter**

 **Please review if you liked it or have any suggestions/constructive criticism**

 **Enjoy :)**

* * *

Grace walked in the usual attire; black pants, black shirt and denim jacket. Her hair sloppily crafted into a braid; brown with a bold streak of purple running through. After all, it _was_ the 80's.

She grimaced as pain spiked in her foot from her swollen toe, courtesy of Charles Xavier.  
Whom she was on her way to meet. Whom she was skipping school to meet.

She gave a dry chuckle. Despite barely tolerating school, she had never skipped a day.  
It was absurd that she would miss it now for a random stranger.

 _Ah well, he was buying her a Starbucks._

Her brown eyes tensely scanned the streets, as she pulled out a metal chair outside of the small cafe.

A man in a wheelchair wheeled over to her.  
Her fingertips tingled and her breath was stolen in the taste of his strong mutation.

He smiled.

She was shocked. This was the man whose mind she had briefly encountered at her school.

There was a man next to him, stubble lining his chin, steely grey eyes. He was also strong, his presence not undermined by Charles.  
Grace, caught off guard didn't have time to check out the steely eyed man's mutation, but quickly went through the few thoughts floating in his mind. She was a weak telepath, managing only to pick up a few facts before they approached her, and sat down.

Their eyes were the first thing she noticed. Startling blue and cold grey.  
Her own brown eyes surveyed them before the man in the wheelchair spoke;

"Hello Grace, my name is-"  
"Charles Xavier," she said. Her calculating gaze flickered to the other man,  
"and you're Erik Lehnserr."  
She raised an eyebrow at Charles,  
"You didn't say you'd bring your bestie along as well."  
Erik scowled. She noted with interest that a small silver coin weaved its way, in and out of his fingers.  
Xavier laughed.  
"Forgive me, but he insisted."  
She shrugged,

"So I'm here. What did you want to talk about?"

* * *

 _Her father would not look at her. Her mother hung her head in shame. Her sister didn't care, preoccupied with her own broken heart._

 _Regina had a baby._ His _baby._

 _But there was no celebration, no word of congratulation._

 _Not that she had expected it._

 _She could not bring home her lover to present to her parents, she would never know what it felt like to walk down the aisle, white silk flowing behind her. A honeymoon was a fantasy of her dreams, and growing old with him was a wish not even her fairy godmother could handle._

 _She was just another stupid girl, who'd had stupid sex, now shamed and defenseless against slander._

 _Irresponsible.  
Stupid.  
_ _Whore.  
_ _Regina Levitt._

* * *

 **So quite a short chapter, a bit more of a filler for the next one...**

 **Read and review :)**


	7. Erik Lehnsherr : A room in my corridor

Hello heres the next chapter :)  
Thanks to everyone who's reviewed so far, that's : **anonymouscsifan, GrimmaulDee, gracedreamcloud, Lily, Queen, booksfoodmusic-minion, riverfirepheonix and freyjadatllama**

Thankyou all so much for the support 💜

* * *

 _._

 _A few years past. Time did not wait for her broken family. The shattered pieces of her life remained at her feet, cutting anyone who dared to come close._

 _A young, single mother. No connection with her parents, no bond with her sister._  
 _Regina was not a girl who attracted crowds._

 _She walked down the streets, past her old friends, exes, groups of people giving her glares, pained smiles, side eyes, once overs…_

 _She didn't care._

 _She had Kimberly. Her daughter._  
 _Kimberly Belle Levitt._

 _The only thing she loved._

.

* * *

Erik cleared his throat,  
"You're a mutant. We're recruitin-"  
Charles cut him off.  
"Enrolling. What he means to say is enrolling mutants into my school...and we want you to come. Xavier's school for gifted youngsters, you'll find yourself at home with young talented men and women like you."  
"Gifted only?"  
Erik answered,  
"Yes."  
Grace put down her coffee,  
"Then no."  
Erik cocked an eyebrow,  
"Why not?"  
"I have a sister. Watched her for years. She's normal. But I'm not leaving her."  
Charles looked closely at her,  
"I understand, Grace."

Erik's face did not change, but Charles felt anger, betrayal and annoyance spike through him. His friend's fingers moved violently as the small coin moved faster.  
It was nothing but a coin, but Charles knew he might as well hold a gun to Grace's head.

Ten guns.

 _Erik we are not going to convince her, her mind is set. There's nothing we can do. The best we can hope for is that she changes her mind on her own. Trying to persuade her will make her even more suspicio-_

"You're doing that thing. You're talking in his mind."

The edge of Erik's mouth quirked up. A small, lazy smirk that hid his true emotions perfectly.

Grace fixed her eyes on him. The air grew heavy with tension, both refusing to look away.

Then, much to Erik's surprise, she closed her eyes.

Grace wandered the corridor of her mind, running her fingers across the blank, sterile white walls. She stopped in front of a door. His door.  
Grace stepped into a room.

Erik Lehnsherr's head, to be exact.

She felt Charles put up walls almost immediately, expertly and impenetrable, hiding his companion's thoughts, emotions, knowledge and memory.

She smirked.

 _That's not what I came for._

She felt her mind grip the violent, pulsing ball of Erik's mutation, weaved intricately in his DNA. The X gene, spiralling in and out and all around him, a complicated network of power, with its core, throbbing in the centre. Above her index finger, a similar small orb hovered, radiating a dull light, pulsing. Her fingertip glowed.

Both men watched in awe and suspicion.

Grace opened her eyes. They were laced with a dark excitement.  
She snapped her fingers and the globe above her finger melted into her hand, before disappearing.

Grace breathed in.  
Grace breathed out.

With a single flick, the coin in Erik's hand flew to rest in her palm.

* * *

 **.**

 **Dun dun dun!**

 **So a little insight into Grace's mutation...**  
 **I realise the description of her mutation would be really difficult to understand (it was difficult to write) so I can imagine its not that great.**  
 **Basically she can walk into 'rooms' which are people's minds and if they are mutants, I thought it would be interesting to think they have glowing orbs that are basically their mutations.**

 **It's kinda hard to think about what it would be like in someone's _head._**

 **So….love it, hate it…?**  
 **I'm gonna stick around this idea for a bit..unless everyone hates it then i'll lay in bed trying to think of something better lol**

 **Read and review :)**


	8. I should've stopped her

**ok...as I said last time my previous chapter was literally written on the spot and published.**

 **I regret it so much.**

 **It doesn't fit with my story and such so I've deleted it and here's the edited version with some more added**

 **VERY SORRY - please put up with me**

 **another thing is i rewatched the latest xmen movie yesterday, and it was so well made i had no idea how i would weave Grace into it aswell, and i certainly don't want to ruin the movie for you and myself**

 **I've decided to set this fic five years or so after - when everyone is sort of moving on and just enough time for Erik to think of some moderately destructive plans again...sorry again**

 **disclaimer..i only own Grace**

 **enjoy!**

.

* * *

.

" _Charles, I'm sorry. I can't leave my sister."_

Years had past, since that day. The day he'd met the most interesting girl in the world. The day he'd come home empty-handed. He remembered how Erik had looked, utterly disappointed, but completely hooked. Charles knew that Grace had intrigued Erik, beyond anything, beyond anyone.

So much had changed since that day. Raven had decided to stay to train the new X-Men. Peter had come and gone, darting off to wherever he wanted to go. And Alex...stupidly brave Alex. They never found his body.

Many times he thought about Grace. He thought about her eyes that danced with danger and kindness. Her mind, a wide expanse of raging curiosity, sadness and suspicion.

Yet none of it had shown on her face.

She carried herself with such poise, authority, and grace (no pun intended) and her mutation…  
Charles almost didn't want to know how powerful she really was.

He was older now, wiser. He knew that waiting was the only thing he could do.

" _This is my number. If you ever change your mind, call me. Please, Grace. It's never too late."_

 _Grace looked down at the pristine, white card. So perfect and fancy, how could she ever go there? She knew just by looking at it; she wouldn't belong. A sarcastic, street toughened girl, at a prestigious school for mutants? Ridiculous._

 _Still, she had carefully tucked away the card,_

" _You'll be the first one I call. I promise."_

 _._

She'd stood up and paid for the drinks before Charles could move, and flipped the coin back into Erik's hand. She'd stared at them for a millisecond, before her face broke into a lazy smirk.  
Walking away, she shot them a cheeky wink, before sauntering down the road, hands tucked into her denim jacket.  
She hadn't looked back.  
And Charles hadn't seen her since.  
But she wasn't one he'd forget.

Sighing, Charles put down his coffee and stared at the lively court of students from his window.

 _I should've stopped her._

Grace Sara Levitt.

That was one name he'd take to the grave.

.

* * *

.

 _But in the terrifying, condescending presence of her parents, and in the face of her run down sister, what else was Regina to do?_

 _It's not like she could afford a child anyways._

 _That day a small girl slept in the arms of a stranger._

 _And her mother watched, in fury and in defeat._

 _._

* * *

.

" _YOU ARE NOT GOING."_

" _Fuck you, just leave me alone, let me live for Christ' sake."  
_ " _You go there, you get drunk, you try to drive home, you die. If I 'let you live', you bloody die. Die, die, die!"  
_ " _You don't know anything! You're always assuming the worst about me and I hate it, I hate you, I hate everything! You think I'm dumb? It's a PARTY for god's sake and I'm 16 and I can think for myself! Jim's got some friends that aren't gonna drink so they can drive everyone home so I'll be just FINE."_

 _Grace had sighed, leaning in the doorway of her sisters room. Her tired brown eyes scanning her sister.  
Smoky eye shadow, ridiculously long falsies, a skin tight dress which did nothing a dress should do and fluorescent jelly sandals .  
She was begging to get laid._

" _Hannah."  
Her voice had been quiet, deadly and full of warning.  
_" _You are going to regret this. Don't you fucking call me at 2am crying and pathetic or anything like that. Don't you fucking talk to me at all. If you were smart you wouldn't go. Even if you were dumb, if you had any respect for yourself, you wouldn't go. You're going to a party where Jim isn't cool anymore. There will be seniors. They will not care about your wellbeing, your life. They don't care about anything but getting wasted and tapping a hot girl. So go if you want. But this has nothing to do with me, deal with it yourself."_

" _Oh I will."_

 _Later on that night she'd watched from the window as her sister left the apartment, driving off with Jim the tadpole and his older brother._

 _Her last thought was,_

I should've stopped her.

 _She went to bed._

.

Years had past since that day. The day she'd lost the most important girl in the world. The day she'd sat at home, waiting for nothing. She remembered how the police officer had look, awkward, sympathetic, but brutally honest. Grace knew from the moment she opened the door, something had gone terribly wrong.

The way his eyes darted across her tiny apartment, refusing to meet her eyes head on.  
The way his lips curled down, as if they were weighed down by the words he was about to say.

And now,

Hannah Claire Levitt was yet another tombstone, in the graveyard Grace called life.

The funny thing was, the drunk boy who'd been driving had survived. So had Jim the tadpole and his brother, with serious injuries.

You'd think that death would take them; the irresponsible, the reckless.  
After all, isn't that what they deserved?

But Grace knew, death took whoever it took, even if it was the gullible, young, lightweight girl sitting on her boyfriends' lap.

Even if it was her sister, the last person she had in the world.

.

* * *

 **.**

 **read and review pleaaaaasseeeee :)**


	9. bored

**here's a short chapter just while i get through mocks**

 **thanks to the reviewers**

 **disclaimer - don't own the xmen**

 **enjoy :)**

 **.**

* * *

.

Peter Maximoff was bored.

So bloody bored.

He'd stolen all the pencils he could steal.  
Hank was ready to pulverise him after Peter had nicked his super fancy mini microscope thingy a few times too many.  
The gym teacher looked like he was going to explode, as Peter ran laps around his class, tripping students up with the wind he generated.  
Students glared at him wherever he went. Of course it didn't help he'd taken all their chairs during a lesson to build a pyramid.  
It was rather amusing to watch them fall onto their butts.

But now, he'd done everything he could do, there was nothing that he _could_ do.

He was bored, bored, bored.

So, when the pretty girl walked up the driveway to the mansion, naturally, the first thing he did was go through her bag, wallet, check her pockets and stare into her eyes for about half a millisecond. That left him enough time to search up the exact word to describe the deep brown of her irises from the Professors extensive collection of dictionaries (he decided they were mahogany-ish with some flecks of burnt sienna). He had some times left over, so he decided to measure her height too.

Grace Sara Levitt from New York was five foot two.

When finally she made it up to the door, Peter noticed that the Professor himself was there, waiting with a sad smile on his face.  
The two of them embraced and went to Xavier's office, the one place Peter was banned from going into forever. Other than Hank's laboratory. And the girls bathrooms. And Cerebro. And the room full of cool old stuff on the first floor. And the air raid shelter. And the basement.

That was besides the point.

Peter watched as they disappeared around the corner in slo-mo.

She didn't even notice him.

He was bored, bored, bored again.

.

* * *

.

 **short chapter but Peter!**

 **leave a review about your opinion of the silver haired goof - not sure if i captured his personality right and i really want to**

 **have a good day :)**


End file.
